1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension for a data transmission pedestal and more particularly to a data transmission pedestal extension that minimizes inventory costs and allows for field expansion of existing pedestals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmission lines connect central distribution offices to customer locations usually through buried underground cable. In close vicinity to a customer""s location, the data transmission cable is brought above ground where preselected lines of the cable are connected to an underground service line from the customer, whose line is also brought above ground. The appropriate cable lines and service line are connected by the use of terminal blocks mounted to grounded frames. These above-ground connections are then covered by a pedestal to protect the electrical connections against weather and other environmental factors, as well as against tampering and vandalism. The pedestal may be opened to facilitate service of the lines and cable and to allow additional service lines to be connected to the cable.
At times, there is a need to extend the height of a pedestal due to tall grass or deep snow or after there is a change in the final grade of the surrounding terrain. Such a change necessitates a new longer pedestal and a time consuming and expensive exchange. Such an exchange also requires a disconnection of the cable and service lines thereby interrupting service to customers. Further, there is the disadvantage of requiring that a large inventory of different size pedestals be available to accommodate different height requirements.
The difficulties encountered by the above mentioned problem have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a data transmission pedestal extension comprising a housing having a front wall, a left side wall, a right side wall and a rear wall, the housing being divided into an upper portion and a lower portion, the lower portion having walls with larger dimensions than the walls of the upper portion, the lower portion having an open bottom for receiving an upper portion of a pedestal base or the upper portion of another pedestal extension in a telescoping relationship, the upper portion also having an open top and dimensioned to be received by the lower portion of a pedestal cover or the lower portion of another extension housing, also in a telescoping relationship, and openings formed in the upper and lower portions of the housing.
There are a number of advantages, features, and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related devices. For example, one advantage is that the pedestal extensions are simple to use and relatively inexpensive. Another object of the present invention is to provide a pedestal extension which will minimize inventory costs. Still another aim of the present invention is to provide a pedestal extension that may be used in the field with existing pedestals. A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a pedestal extension that may be used in multiple numbers thereby adding flexibility in constructing a pedestal with the proper height.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages, and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein.